Run the World (Girls)
Run the World (Girls) è una canzone originariamente cantata da Beyonce dal suo suo album- 4 . E 'caratterizzato in F asiatico . E 'cantata da Brittany , che sta conducendo le prestazioni con Santana canta alcune parti pure. Durante la canzone, The Unholy Trinity può essere visto ballare mentre tutti gli altri si posa sul pavimento palestra. Lirica Brittany with the Girls: Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us no they won't Boy don't even try to touch this (Touch this) Boy this beat is crazy (Crazy) This is how they made me (Made me) Houston, Texas baby This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you im so hood with this Boy I'm just playing, come here baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Brittany with the Girls: Who run the world? Girls! x5 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 Brittany with the Girls: It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check Brittany: You can't hold me (Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque Brittany with the Girls: It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check Brittany: You can't hold me (Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque Brittany with the girls: This goes out to all the women getting it in, Get on your grind To the other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Brittany: Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children Then get back to business See, you better not play me (Me) Don't come here baby (Baby) Hope you still like me 'F you, pay me! Brittany: My persuasion can build a nation Endless power, our love we can devour Brittany performing 'Run the World' Added by Majr.gleek.girl Santana: You'll do anything for me Who run the world? Girls! Brittany performing 'Run the World' Added by Majr.gleek.girl Brittany with the Girls:' Who run the world? Girls! x4 Who run this? Girls! x4 Who run the world? Girls! x4 The Girls: Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha?) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Who run the world? Brittany: Girls! All Girls: Girls! Categoria:Canzoni che canta Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni